This invention relates to a buzzer enclosed in a modular-type housing with sound originating from a diaphragm impacted by an electromagnetically excited striker arm.
Although prior art includes buzzers which have many of the same elements as are present in this invention, the utility of such buzzers was somewhat limited by costs attributed to a relatively large number of parts and the lack of a standard size and construction conforming to electronic components so that they could be easily mounted or replaced on prefabricated circuits.
Prior buzzers placed the diaphragm within the container, with both striker arm and diaphragm mounted by fasteners. Such a construction increased both material costs and labor costs for the time spent in manufacture.
Connection of the buzzer to the electrical circuit was accomplished by wire leads which protruded from the housing of the buzzer. The leads were required to be hand-soldered to the circuit, which increased both the time and cost in connecting the buzzer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,542, issued Feb. 16, 1971, discloses a buzzer device similar to the present invention, with the diaphragm secured to the housing by a cover which is itself fastened by screws.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,463, issued Sept. 22, 1970, the diaphragm is glued to a support member which is fastened to the housing by screws.
In both of the above inventions, the number of parts required for construction of the buzzer is greater than the present invention, and there is no disclosure of a shape or size so as to make the buzzer readily mounted or replaced.